Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, research on a technology (hereinafter referred to as “automated driving”) for automatically controlling at least one of acceleration/deceleration and steering of a host vehicle so that the host vehicle travels along a route to a destination has been performed. In connection with this, an information display device including a display control means that determines an automated driving level on the basis of a system state of an automated driven vehicle and simultaneously displays an image of an operation unit of a vehicle and an image of a portion of a person that operates an operation unit on a display means according to the automated driving level is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-182624).